This invention relates to a bracket assembly and, more particularly, to a bracket assembly for attaching a traffic sign such as an electric traffic signal to an elongated mast. Bracket assemblies for traffic signs are disclosed in Parduhn U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,586,280; 3,764,099; 3,854,685 and 4,659,046.
It is conventional for the bracket assembly to be attached to the mast by flexible straps or bands adapted to be tightened around the mast. A typical band which is used is that sold under the trade designation BAND-IT by Houdaille Industries, Inc. In prior bracket assemblies having such bands, tightening of the bands is effected by a special tool which acts directly on the end portions of the bands. The end portions of the band are held in secured relation with one another by a buckle after the band has been tightened. Bands of this type are somewhat difficult to install, require a special installation tool, and do not lend themselves to quick and easy adjustment.
The traffic signal usually is supported by bracket arms which are secured to the end portions of an elongated tube. The tube, in turn, is adjustably secured to a swivel which is connected to the mast by means of a saddle. Prior arrangements for connecting the brackets to the tube and for connecting the tube to the swivel are relatively expensive.
When an electrical sign is supported by the bracket assembly, electrical leads extend from the mast through the saddle and the swivel and then extend within the tube to one of the bracket arms for connection to the traffic signal. It is necessary to seal the tube against water and, in prior arrangements, difficulty is encountered in establishing a seal in all of the various adjusted positions of the tube.